In The End,Everything Must Die and then Restart
by Mistal
Summary: it is about the last battle with chaos, were Sailor Moon & Pluto are alone, were S.Moon ask one more time, if Time could be change...Will it be? READ & REVIEW PLEASE!


AN: This is the last battle of Sailor Moon, The one of the fall of Crystal Tokyo, The one of the End...I don't own Sailor Moon or the song In the End of Linkin Park ~djfk~ the song  
  
~In the End  
  
[It starts with]  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
All I know ~  
  
~~~~Sailor Pluto~~~~~  
  
...I control Time, I am the Messenger, I designed Time, and I make sure that everything die...  
  
~~~ Sailor Moon POV~~~  
  
They were all death, all of them, each of them...Each senshi as fight till they last breath but even there Chaos was still alive and more powerful than ever... But one was still alive, one that could change everything...And the only thing she was saying was ' I could not change the course of Time, As it is forbidden. ' . Ask me if I care about if it is forbidden or not, my friend and my family was death...everyone, the only survivor, some one, who I hate, now more than ever.  
  
  
  
~ time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal~  
  
It's so unreal...They are all death...Again I ask The one that could change thing, 'why do you do it'...'Time is a valuable thing, change it will break the balance of it...Everything must die a day or a other...' It is useless, what ever I may say she will not change her mind...This time, Time will not be change...  
  
~ Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to ~  
  
I have try everything I got, but even there it was useless...If I survive...I will watch the time go by, flew out, All Alone for eternity... or with the one person that I hate...  
  
~ Watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory /  
  
of a time when ~  
  
I watch them all go...One by One...I had try to be strong...be now, I can't, what I ever fight for is now gone...My friend and Senshi, My family, and even Galaxia...They are all memory, memory of a time...when...  
  
~ tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
And lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
Doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
I tried so hard~  
  
I had fight with all my might, but even there it doesn't matter...All living thing had to fall, I must fall too now...It doesn't matter, when you fight, coz in the end, everything must fall...And now, that everything is out, I'll try so hard to keep on going on...  
  
~ In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so [far]  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me ~  
  
  
  
I hate time and Chaos, they acting like if I was of they property...All the time I had fight with them...All the time that it was time to end...I am surprised we are still here, again all three of us...Time(The one that could change everything), Chaos and me...If my friends see me now, they wouldn't know me,maybe she couldn't change time but time add change me...Hehe...They wouldn't recognize me...  
  
~ In the end  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard  
  
I put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know.~  
  
Again I speak to her...' Is there a chance for survival? and reborn?' ' No, this time it is really the end, the Time were Chaos win, win the last battle of the Senshi...'. That answer, answer everyone I had, and it make me take my decision... Once again I speak to her...' Well Sailor Pluto, from now on, you will be the last one of the Senshi...I can't go on with out them...Now I put all my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go...' after I had finish speaking I take the sword I had in my hand...And with one last breath I kill myself...  
  
~~~ Sailor Pluto POV~~~~~~~~  
  
Far well, my friend. She had kill herself and I had not cry...As I walk away from the scene,hearing Chaos laughing at his victory...I Even heard my self laugh, knowing that never the fight between good and evil will stop...Yes I had told Sailor Moon that it was the end...But what else could I said...In order that Time repeat it self, the last senshi must die...I do not count as a senshi but more as a Angel of Time or Warrior of Time, I am the messenger that make sure that in the end,everything start again...  
  
'Repercussion of repeat of The Time' I said, and with that sentence, everything when back were it add start it...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: what do you think, good???bad???, Review please... 


End file.
